


Pancakes

by allmyshipshavesunk



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyshipshavesunk/pseuds/allmyshipshavesunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward tells Skye why he decided to change (post redemption of course) inspired by a silly post I made on tumblr that kind of took on a life of it's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

“So, what made you decide to change?” Skye asked hesitantly.

Grant leaned against the wall and thought for a moment before starting off, he kept his gaze intently focused on the wall but Skye knew he was speaking to her. “I realized that everything I thought I believed in was a lie, that Garrett didn’t care about me and that he was wrong about just about everything. I realized that it was okay to care about people, that it could make you weak but it could make you strong too. Worst of all,” His features twisted, as if saying this out loud was painful. “I realized that I had become a bully, I had become what I thought I was fighting against. I had become my brother.” Without looking Skye reached out and squeezed his hand, receiving an almost painful grasp in response.

They sat that way in silence for a moment before one side of Grant’s mouth twitched up in a smile and he finally looked Skye straight on, “Besides, Coulson’s pancakes are way better.”

Skye just rolled her eyes, taking her hand from his and slapping his shoulder. Although she wouldn’t have cared if he did change for Coulson’s pancakes, all that she cared about was that he had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was super short but it was really just a drabble I wrote at like midnight last night.


End file.
